


silk snack

by etherealwang



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, also the title sucks... my brain is not creative lmao, idk what this is, jinson, my first fic in a while? i guess lmao, uh idk how to tag so enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwang/pseuds/etherealwang
Summary: jinyoung and jackson get a little heated before a concert... but in a good way.





	silk snack

“15 minutes until we start, boys!” the staff said as she quickly poked her head into the dressing room.

“okay!” GOT7 replied in unison. it was just the seven boys in the room; their makeup was already done and all that was left was to change into the first of their stage outfits. the outfits in question were tight, black pants and loose, silk shirts with a matching ribbon that they tied loosely around their necks, almost like what jackson wore in his music video for “okay.”

“15 minutes?! i need snacks then! i can’t perform on an empty stomach! who wants to come with?” youngjae got up suddenly and was walking towards the door while extending his offer. 

“FOOD?! I’M IN!” bambam and yugyeom looked up from their arm wrestle on the coffee table and responded at the same time; it was almost scary how synchronized they were sometimes. mark and jaebum were on one of couches, each wearing a headphone connected to mark’s phone, probably watching some tv show or youtube. they looked at each other, shrugged, and got up to join the three maknaes to find some pre-concert snacks. youngjae paused before opening the door to the room. 

“jinyoung-hyung? jackson-hyung? you guys coming?” jackson shook his head. 

“youngjae-ah! you know i don’t eat before concerts! if i eat, i get bloated and then my abs aren’t in top form! i wanna look HOT for our little birdies! i’m just gonna stay here and do some push-ups.”

“i’m staying too,” jinyoung sighed, messing with the ribbon around his neck. “i gotta figure out how to tie this... how’d you guys do it so fast?”

“you should have asked the stylist noonas when you had the chance, jinyoung-ah,” jaebum told him. “they all went out to find some piece of our next stage outfit, so you’re out of luck now, you got 15 minutes until showtime to figure it out.”

“hyung... not the time,” jinyoung exhaled as he untied his latest unsuccessful attempt. jaebum shrugged again and followed the rest of the boys out of the room.

“be careful with the door, it locks from the inside if—“ the door slammed shut. “—you’re not careful. why do i even bother with them?”

“because you’re their mom,” jackson joked. 

“ha ha, very funny,” jinyoung remarked. “hey it’s their fault if they can’t get back in, they did it to themselves.”

“whoa mom is RUTHLESS... me likey,” jackson said while doing the choreo from the song by their fellow JYP artist. jinyoung smiled and continued to work on tying his ribbon. the room was silent for a moment while jackson did some push-ups jinyoung struggled to tie the knot nicely. after a few reps, jackson propped himself up on his elbow and watched his bandmate from the floor. growing tired himself of jinyoung’s failed attempts, he got up. 

“let me do it,” jackson insisted. “you can’t even tie a knot? what happened to you, jinyoung?” he cracked a silly smile, which quickly turned into a concentrated expression as he worked at the ribbon. jinyoung was barely taller than jackson, so he looked down at him while he worked. from this position, his nose was hovering above jackson’s hair, and he could smell the strawberry shampoo he knew jackson used religiously, because apparently it “made his hair nicer than those people in the pantene commercials.” he could feel jackson’s cold fingers occasionally brush against the exposed skin from the low cut collar as he worked. in 30 seconds, jackson had tied the knot almost to perfection. the stylist noonas would be proud. 

“there, all done!” jackson looked up at jinyoung and smiled. jinyoung inspected the older’s work and gave him a nod of approval, which widened jackson’s smile. 

the boys were standing close together at this point, and suddenly, it became hard for either to look away. they stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but was really only a minute at most. jinyoung was staring straight into jackson’s eyes, which had contacts in them, and god how good he looked in contacts. he realized he had stopped breathing, and took in a huge gasp for air. jackson saw this too, and it made him lick his lips and bite his bottom lip. he slowly got closer to jinyoung and led him back against the wall. he then got on his toes ever so slightly and leaned forward. at this point, the two were so close that their lips were separated by mere centimeters and they could feel the breaths of each other on their lips. jackson let out a sigh before closing the distance, placing his plump lips on jinyoung’s soft ones. jinyoung flinched at first, surprised, but then relaxed and leaned in. while he was trying the savor the kiss, jackson was passionate and pushed jinyoung to start to deepen the kiss. he bit the younger’s lower lip gently before running his tongue across it, and then slipped it into his mouth. their tongues fought for dominance, exploring each other’s mouths, until jackson broke off the kiss, earning a whine from jinyoung. jackson smirked as his lips began to trail down jinyoung’s neck, leaving scattered kisses. he kept going until he found a sweet spot, and then he began to nibble. this made jinyoung release a gasp, which turned into little moans as jackson attacked the area, leaving a deep purple mark. then he stepped back and admired his work.

the purple mark was huge on the curve of his neck; he would have to try to cover it with the shirt and ribbon as best as he could. jinyoung’s lips were a mess, and his probably were too. good thing they wore waterproof and smudge-proof makeup on stage. but jinyoung, oh he looked so good, so EAGER, like he wanted more. jackson placed his hands on either side of jinyoung’s head and attacked his lips roughly, earning different moans and noises from the younger that caused jackson to release some moans as well. jinyoung slipped his hands under jackson’s shirt and clawed at his back, trying to control himself, but he felt the unmistakeable rush of blood going downward. jackson pressed their hips together and jinyoung felt another bulge pressing up against his own. jackson slipped his hands under jinyoung’s shirt and trailed them slowly down his chest, down to his pants. his hands lingered on the zipper, teasing jinyoung, and he started to pull the zipper down — 

“GUYS! hyungs! open the door, we gotta start in 2 minutes!” bambam’s voice alerted them. muffled arguments came through the door about “making sure to check the door next time YOUNGJAE.” 

jinyoung sighed disappointingly. he began to walk towards the door, but his arm was pulled back by jackson who quickly brushed a kiss against his lips.

“to be continued?”

jinyoung grinned. “you know it.”


End file.
